Bag computers are composed of a bag and computer joined so that the display panel pivots around the top front end of the bag so it can lay approximately flat against the bag front when stored or pivot with its display facing outward into the line of sight of the operators when in use. There may be a keyboard lower down on the bag front and there may be manual controls on the back of the display panel.
The computer and bag were described in application Ser. Nos. 11/796,920 and 11/799,011. This application is a continuation on those inventions.
One means of removable attaching the display panel to the bag is to use a pivoting flexible fabric attachment flap, made for example of bag material, to which the display panel is clamped, slid, clipped, etc. The flexible fabric mounts may have advantages over other ways of pivotally attaching the display panel to the bag in terms of manufacturing diversity, replaceability, simplicity, durability, inexpensiveness and light weight.
One disadvantage of flap mounting, though, is that pivoting flaps don't hold an angular position if the operators wants to, for example, view his computer without using his hands. One way to correct this problem, while still keeping the advantage of the flap mount, is to use a display panel prop. The display prop can be used to hold display panel angular position only when needed so that the operator has the option of having the display panel hold its position or pivot freely. The display panel back and bag front can be adapted for this purpose.
There are many displays panels with stands and props. Electronic displays have been supplied with table mounts with props, as are normal picture frames. These, of course, do not include a pivoting mount to match a bag nor do are they designed to hold the display between 0 and 180 degrees on a mobile bag surface without falling.
Displays are most commonly made to stand on tables with a base connecting to the bottom or back of the display panel. In more mobile and self contained computers, the computer panel becomes the base and the display panel hinges to it. Usually the support is assisted by a hinge with friction or ratcheting so that the hinge will hold any angular position between the display panel and computer panel.
Display panel props may be used for special purposes. In 317443 and 358583, pivotally connected display panel and computer panel combinations, use a display panel prop so the display panel lower edge can be positioned differently. The trifold computer, for example 5926364, is a type of note book computer with three panels which deploy from a flat storage position to a triangle-like upright position. Its third panel can be seen as a prop.
Some bag meant to hold computer have a way to support a display panel or whole computer. Support is usually from the top with straps as in the case of 5639004, 6381127, 5887777 and 6354477.
The bag computer has its display mounted near top front corner of the bag and cannot be suspended from above. Support with a prop from below is, then, desired. This requires the coordination of the display panel, bag, prop and the three connections between them. In addition a simple, inexpensive, light and replaceable way of propping would be preferable.